West Craftian general election, 2002
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Ashley Karlhoff | Jeremy Bungendore | Nina Ottenson |- ! align="left"|Party | Liberal | Republican | Alliance |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 3 July 2001 | 30 January 2000 | 31 October 1996 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Goyder | Grafton | Keystone |- ! align="left"|Last election | 33 seats, 38.74% | 39 seats, 36.23% | 1 seat, 9.67% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 44 | 31 | 2 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 11 | 8 | 1 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 127,345 | 111,689 | 35,326 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 40.59% | 35.60% | 11.26% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 1.85% | 0.63% | 1.59% |- ! align="left"|TPP percentage | 52.37% | 47.63% | |- ! align="left"|TPP swing | 3.30% | 3.30% | |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- ! ! Fourth party ! Fifth party ! Sixth party |- | | | | |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Elena Hing | Billy Bob Jones | W.H. Lindberg |- ! align="left"|Party | Luminan Bloc | Nationalist | Democrats |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 23 February 2001 | 3 March 1995 | 16 November 1995 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Highlands | Contested Austinmer (lost seat) | Did not contest |- ! align="left"|Last election | 1 seat, 1.47% | 1 seat, 9.39% | 0 seats, 0.88% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 2 | 0 | 0 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 1 | 1 | 0 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 5,428 | 15,749 | 2,667 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 1.73% | 5.02% | 0.85% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 0.26% | 4.37% | 0.03% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Jeremy Bungendore Republican | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Ashley Karlhoff Liberal |} A federal election was held on Saturday, 5 October 2002 for members of the 5th Parliament of the Republic of West Craftia. The incumbent centre-right Republican Party of West Craftia government, led by Prime Minister Jeremy Bungendore, was defeated by the opposition centre-left Liberal Party of West Craftia, led by Opposition Leader Ashley Karlhoff. Results National results } | align="left"|Liberal Party of West Craftia | align="right"|127,345 | align="right"|40.59 | | align="right"| 1.85 | align="right"|44 | align="right"| 11 |- | | align="left"|Republican Party of West Craftia | align="right"|111,689 | align="right"|35.60 | | align="right"| 0.63 | align="right"|31 | align="right"| 8 |- | | align="left"|The Alliance | align="right"|35,326 | align="right"|11.26 | | align="right"| 1.59 | align="right"|2 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|West Craftian Nationalist Party | align="right"|15,749 | align="right"|5.02 | | align="right"| 4.37 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Luminan Bloc | align="right"|5,428 | align="right"|1.73 | | align="right"| 0.26 | align="right"|2 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Democrats of West Craftia | align="right"|2,667 | align="right"|0.85 | | align="right"| 0.03 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| |- | | align="left"|Independent | align="right"|15,530 | align="right"|4.95 | | align="right"| 1.33 | align="right"|1 | align="right"| 1 |- ! colspan="8"|Two-party-preferred vote |- | | align="left"|Liberal Party of West Craftia | align="right"|164,302 | align="right"|'52.37' | | align="right"| 3.30 | align="right"|'44' | align="right"| 11 |- | | align="left"|Republican Party of West Craftia | align="right"|149,432 | align="right"|47.63 | | align="right"| 3.30 | align="right"|31 | align="right"| 8 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|313,734 | colspan="3"| ! align="right"|75 | |} }} }} }}